Teleroboxer
Teleroboxer is a Virtual Boy video game released in 1995 by Nintendo. Nintendo division Nintendo Integrated Research & Development developed the title. Plot Teleroboxer takes place in the 22nd century. Humans have developed a new type of robotic-science called Telerobotnics which enables robots to flawlessly mimic the movements of a human. The purpose of these robots were to allow humans to perform jobs in conditions unbearable to them. Dr. Edward Maki Jr. developed a way to increase the interest in telerobotnics by creating a competition that pit two of these robots against each other in a sport he titled teleroboxing. After its conception, teleroboxing became very popular around the world. Everyone claimed to be the best of them all, which led to the creation of a worldwide teleroboxing tournament. In the game the player competes in this tournament. Characters The following are some of the characters in Teleroboxer: *Harry - Harry is the name given to the robot that the player fights with. He has a red body and spikes on his head which are meant to resemble spiky hair. His weight is 4,300 kg and height 3.85 m. His main attacks are machine gun based. *Johnny Bysel - One of the teleroboxing opponents. He is an ex-captain of a baseball team who retired in order to become a teleroboxer. **Pagero - Johnny's robot his uses in teleroboxing fights. He is described as the first teleroboxing robot, and his favorite move is the Sumo Attack. *Cheri Freneal - Cheri dreamed of one day becoming a fashion model, she decided when she grew up to instead become a teleroboxer. **Prin - Prin is Cheri's robot she uses in fights. Dr. Heckle Brenner gave the robot to her, but some fans of the tournament have spread rumors that she stole it. *Big Rick - Big Rick's lifelong goal is to find his twin brother who went missing when he was fifteen. Rick was initially a wrestler who became a teleroboxer after catching wind that his brother was also in the tournament. Some people assume that his brother ran away because of his hatred for his brother. **Spokong - Rick's enormous robot with incredibly thick armor. *Kevin Pasco - Kevin's brother wanted him to become an actor, but he didn't think he had what it took and instead became a teleroboxer, which his dad wanted. **Ikanger - A kangaroo-shaped robot that even has a robot joey. *Legendary Champ - A cat shaped, secret fighter with a perfect balance and zero losses. Gameplay The goal of Teleroboxer is to battle enemy teleroboxers in order to become the champion of them all. This can be accomplished by attacking the enemy enough times in order to reduce its strength meter to zero, which will result in a knockout. In all there are five rounds for each boxer, each round lasting a total of one minute. If there is no clear winner after the fifth match, the winner will be decided by how much strength they have. After the game is completed, the champion (player) will be given random opponents to fight. Reception The game was poorly received among critics. American game publication Videogames gave the game a 4/10, saying that there were absolutely no highpoints, saying that the 3D was ineffective and that Super Punch-Out!! for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System was much better. They went further, saying that absolutely no skill is needed to play the game, and that the player must just "punch, punch, punch" in order to complete it. GamePro was less critical of the game, giving the graphics a 4.5, sound a 3.5, and the controls and funfactor each a 4.0. Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Launch titles Category:Virtual Boy games Category:1995 video games Category:Teleroboxer Category:Nintendo games Category:Sports games Category:Boxing games Category:Games published by Nintendo